The Pride Legacy
by Luna Midi
Summary: A secret is hidden, one so powerful that it could either make or break Simba's family apart? Who is Nala's father and what is she hiding from the world. Simbad/Nala, Kiara/Kovu, Sarabi/OC. This fic is AU, no flames please but constructive criticism of a helpful nature welcome. R


As the sun peaked over the horizon a pale golden teen cub groaned and stretched, rising she made her way to the water hole nearby. Blue eyes stared at her reflection, bite marks littered her body and she vainly to ignore the pain she felt deep inside her.

" Sarafina," a male voice called.

Turning Sarafina saw a red-tufted male teen walk up with his betrothed next to him.

" Mufasa, Sarabi," Sarafina said.

" What is wrong 'Fina?" Sarabi asked.

Sarafina tried to stifle her sobs but failed, alarmed by their friend's uncontrollable crying the two teens lay down next to Sarafina. Both had the same thought… something bad had happened to Sarafina but little did they know what it was.

Two months Sarafina got shocking news from Rafiki, their medicine mandrill, she was pregnant. When Mufasa and Sarabi found out she was pregnant they helped her get on her feet. Sarafina and Sarabi found out that they were baby buddies only due a month apart. Over the next months they could be seen together everywhere and once the cubs were born the two mothers betrothed them to each other.

All was not going to be fine for the small family, their peaceful lives were soon to be broken by havoc and dark secrets.

Nala watched her mother pace back and forth in front of Sarabi, Sarabi wore a depressed and melancholy look and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes instead choosing to focus on the floor. Simba was gone, ran away for goodness knows where and only Scar knew of what led to Mufasa's death but Nala didn't believe his tale of how Simba killed Mufasa. Simba loved his father dearly and wouldn't do anything to hurt him, Nala sniffled and curled into a ball; placing a paw on her stomach she wished she could tell someone of what happened to her but she couldn't for if she did Nala would be killed.

" 'Fina stop pacing," Sarabi commanded softly.

" I can't Sara after everything I can't," 'Fina said gently to her friend.

Laying down beside her 'Fina comforted Sara throughout the night and following months while Nala left Pride Rock one night.

Six months later found Nala nursing three young cubs, all shared their mother's blue eyes and tawny coat; her eldest was a boy named Taj (1), and then came Tau (2) before her last and only girl Tale (3). The cubs were three months old and in the process of being weaned. Nala raised her cubs until they turned two and she 4, saying goodbye Nala kissed and hugged them for the last time. Knowing that their mother had a valid reason for leaving them again Taj, Tau and Tale watched their mother disappear over the horizon with heavy hearts.

Simba couldn't believe who was standing right in front of him, Nala watched him warily while she looed him over. Finding nothing wrong with him Nala and Simba reverted back to when they were cubs and fooled around with each other.

When Kiara was born Simba couldn't feel happier, Sarabi and Sarafina watched the proud couple wistfully each remembering the first time they held their cubs for the first time. Nala watched as her daughter grew and couldn't help but yearn for her first three cubs but she knew that if Simba found out he would be furious that she kept such a secret from him and as such she bore the heavy burden alone never knowing that her own mother felt the same thing.

Tale watched as Taj and Tau fooled around together, rolling her eyes Tale stood lazily and stretched before going to find Vitani their other older sister by a year. Three weeks ago their fourth birthday was celebrated and Zira demanded that Tale be mated to Nuka and produce more cubs for the pride, her brother's said that no one but they could mate with her as the three of them were betrothed to one another. Zira was furious upon learning this but after a while accepted it and moved on, Nuka sired a few cubs with a few of the older lioness' of the pride but they always passed in their infancy and never made it assed eight months.

Tale mused about moving to the Pridelands when she saw Kovu rescue a female cub from the crocodiles, slinking down she observed their interactions with each other and decided that she would help to bring those two together for they were both halves of the same puzzle. Smiling Tae left but not before seeing Simba for the first time, growling Tale slinked off feeling hatred towards the lion who stole her mother away from her and her brothers.

" Taj, Tau get up we're leaving," Tale said as she reached the resting pair.

" Where are we going?" Tau asked sitting up.

" The Pridelands," Tale replied before walking away.

Following behind her Taj and Tau finally concluded that the move was due to Zira's increasing slips in sanity and told Vitani of where they would be before they left the Outlands forever.

Another year passed with Kiara and Kovu getting married, Tale bore two cubs upon which she named Asha (4) and Rashida (5). Tau sired a boy cub with a passing lioness named Omari (6) who then promptly left the cub with Tau; Taj meanwhile helped Tale and Tau raise their cubs even though he had none.

Once the cubs (all three were born around the same time) turned five months old the trio moved their small pride further into the Pridelands and closer to the heart. Nala watched as Kiara watched affectionately as Kovu whispered to her swollen stomach, wishing she had another cub Nala turned away and focused on her other hidden cub Vitani. Vitani was Simba's daughter born a year before Simba fled while she was still a cub. To protect her Mufasa and Sarabi decided that Sarabi and Sarafina should take her away for a while to 'train' her in hunting, eight months later she was back. Vitani knew who her mother was and didn't hate her because of the choices she made, Vitani understood why Nala left her in the care of Ode (7) who was later killed by Zira because of Vitani and Zira's desperation for a cub.

Kiara watched as her mother sat away from everyone engrossed in her thoughts, Kiara knew something was bothering her mother deeply but not what. Nearing the time of the birth Kiara rarely did anything anymore and instead lazed around with the other lioness' a bit too old to really go and out and hunt anymore.

Nala looked down at her grandson, Kellan (8) who shared his mother's golden pelt and his father's green eyes and brown fur. Smiling Nala kissed his head and nuzzled her daughter, congratulating her on a healthy baby.

Three days later Kellan was shown to the rest of their kingdom with Taj, Tau, Tale and the cubs also present, Tale smiled wistfully at the nephew she would most likely never see or meet in person. Rashida and Asha noticed their mother's wistful face as she looked at the new prince Kellan, deducing that Kellan's mother was their aunt the twins decided on reuniting their family with Omari's help. The pride of six made their way to their home again in the Elephant Graveyard, Tale going to rest as soon as they got back leaving her brothers to worry about her and the cubs formulating a plan.

" He is going to be a handful," Kovu remarked as his son evaded Kiara.

" Yes well he's your son through and through," Kiara snapped after finally giving up on the hope of catching her wayward cub.

Kovu smiled and lay down next to his wife; smiling Kiara joined him followed shortly by their three-month-old cub; dozing off the family of three dreamed happy dreams.

Tale watched nearby as Taj inspected the eight-month-old cubs, nodding his head Tau painted the warrior lines on their faces. Smiling Tale felt her heart swell with pride and love, paw resting against her slightly swollen belly Tale rubbed small circles against the head of a cub she could feel resting there.

" Taj and I will go hunt for dinner, stay with Tale," Tau said before the brothers left.

Joining Tale under the shade of a nearby tree, the four waited in comfortable silence for the two leaders to be back. Rustle in the grass was the only warning Tale and the cubs got before several lionesses leapt out at them. Moving swiftly Tale backed the cubs into a corner with Rashida and Omari protecting Asha, facing the four lionesses Tale crouched. The lionesses seemed unwilling to fight once they saw Tale's swollen belly, not willing to kill any cubs they backed off slowly and sat away from the four currently watching them from a corner.

" What is wrong?" a male voice asked.

Stepping into view Tale recognized Simba and whispering to Asha to tell Tau and Taj Tale stepped forward flanked by Omari and Rashida.

" You came upon our home and attacked us," Tale replied succinctly earning Simba's attention.

Before him stood a blue-eyed, tawny lioness with a small swollen stomach denoting her status of expectant mother, the two cubs either side of her bore the same tawny pelt but with one sharing his (Simba realized upon smelling the air) mother's eyes while the other bore orange eyes. The lioness held herself regally as if commanding attention, Simba was broken out of his reverie by the arrival of two other lions both baring an uncanny resemblance to the lioness and another cub.

" Why are you here?" one asked half-circling Simba and the four lionesses.

The other lion moved over to stand beside the lioness with the last cub, female, following.

" I came here to inspect my lands when we stumbled across your family," Simba replied.

Rumbling the lion turned his back and went to inspect the lioness, after sniffing and licking her did he return his attention to the foreign lion.

" What is your business?" he growled.

" We wish for you to join us at Pride Rock," Sarafina replied moving to Simba's side.

" We will not go," the lioness replied.

" Please come with us, we can help to protect your cubs," Sarafina pleaded.

The trio turned to each other and started whispering with the three cubs joining in every now and again. The lioness grinned as the males sighed.

" We will follow but understand that if a light is shone on the past do not blame or kill us and our cubs," she replied.

" I swear on my father's life," Simba said.

Tale, Taj, Tau, Omari, Asha and Rashida followed Simba and the other lionesses back to Pride Rock each of the six understanding that Nala would soon see them again. Simba couldn't wait to be back with Nala and their son Kopa, born only a year before Kiara and Kovu were married he was the pride and joy of Simba and Nala.

Nala watched as her mother and mate walked out of the long grass but paused when six others followed them, the other three lionesses having left to go hunting. Her family, Kiara, Kovu and the cubs followed climbing down after Nala. Meeting Simba halfway Nala nuzzled him before a cough broke them apart facing the six others Nala noticed similarities between the eldest three and her triplets.

" May I present my wife and Queen Nala," Simba said proudly.

Tale blanked her face as Simba introduced her mother to them, their sister and nephew standing behind the monarchs with another cub and Kiara's mate.

" Pleasure to meet you my name is Tale and these are my brothers Taj and Tau," Tale said introducing half of their family.

" And these are the cubs Omari, Asha and Rashida," Taj finished.

" Boy, girl, boy in order of gender in the introductions," Tau clarified.

Nala felt shocked standing before her were her cubs and grandchildren, coming to a decision Nala stepped forward and met Tale eye to eye.

" Welcome home my daughter," Nala said clearly before embracing Tale.

Taj and Tau joined in with the cubs getting underfoot. Simba grew mad, Nala had cubs and never told him also he couldn't kill because of the vow, growling he started forward only to be stopped by Sarabi and Sarafina.

Tale and her brothers and their cubs had been living in Pride Rock for almost two months now when Tale felt her labour spring upon her, grunting she moved as quick as she could to the birthing cave. Three hours later Tale welcomed four cubs into the world, Taj and Tau watched amazed as their three new nephews and one niece were ushered out of their mother. Mewling the cubs latched onto their mother and started suckling, smiling down at them Tale was joined by Asha and Rashida each beaming at big sister and brother respectively to the three newborn boys and only girl. Nailah (9) came first followed closely by Shaka (10); Zane (11) came third and finally Tahir (12). Tale swelled with pride as she gazed lovingly down at her and Taj's cubs, Taj wanted cubs and so one night Tale and him laid together resulting in the four beautiful bundles by her side. Taj beamed happily as his eyes roved over the four small cubs, all were identical to their parents and each other, Tau smiled at his brother's happy expression.

Half an hour later Omari, Rashida and Asha were playing by the waterhole when Kellan and Kopa walked around the boulders followed closely by Vitani, ceasing their fun the three cubs watched warily as the other three drank; moving to rest in the shade provided by the boulders the trio grudgingly gave them room to do so.

" My name is Kellan what are yours?" Kellan asked excitedly.

" My name is Asha and these are my brother and cousin Rashida and Omari," Asha replied smiling.

Taking Asha's reply as a command Rashida and Omari wrestled with Kopa and Kellan while Asha sat by Vitani.

" I know that you are our Aunt Vitani by our grandmother Nala," Asha said watching the boys.

" Clever girl, I like you," Vitani said smiling at her.

Smiling back Asha struck up a conversation with the other lioness. A few hours later the six returned back to Pride Rock and went to bed.

Six months later Kiara and Kovu welcomed another cub into the world, another little boy called Aren (13). Aren had inherited his father's brown pelt and his grandfather's red fur; his eyes came from his grandmother Nala. Simba puffed his chest in pride at his handsome grandson, Nala smiled before leaving to find her other daughter Tale. Life had been rough for a while especially after Tale gave birth to her four cubs, Simba became angry easily and Nala fought to keep the embarrassing secret of their sire and how they were conceived from him and her mother.

" Nala we need to talk," Sarafina said walking up next to her daughter.

Nodding her head Sarafina followed her mother back to where she just left except the main cave had eleven new occupants; the four six-month-old cubs slept in the cub part of the cave well away from the main group converged around Kiara and Kovu.

" I need to tell you all how Nala came to be and who her father is," Sarafina said sitting down.

Nala and everyone else followed suit.

" Nala was born from me being unwilling taken by Davu (14) Mufasa'a uncle through marriage, when Nala was born Davu was long since dead and I hid who her father was," Sarafina said.

" Why hide it?" Sarabi asked softly.

" I was ashamed, I knew that you and Mufasa knew something bad had happened but I wanted to spare you. Davu and Mufasa were never related by blood because Mufasa's aunt couldn't bear cubs," Sarafina replied and reassured her daughter and son-in-law.

" Well then I guess it's time for me to tell you that besides Taj, Tau and Tale I have another daughter, Vitani," Nala said.

Gasps sounded from the group and Nala dipped her head low, refusing to met any eyes she sought comfort from Taj and Tau.

" Vitani is Simba's daughter from a night of haziness caused by something Rafiki's cousin gave us," Nala told them.

" And us?" Taj, Tau and Tale asked together as one.

" Like my mother I was unwilling and to Simba's uncle Scar, upon learning I was pregnant I fled. Two years I stayed away before returning leaving you three behind, leaving my four cubs was the hardest decisions I ever made in my life," Nala replied.

Tale felt tears trickle from her eyes and buried her face into Vitani's neck sobbing loudly. Vitani comforted Tale as best as she could while their brothers did the same for Nala, Simba watched as his eldest daughter comforted Nala's second-born daughter and felt guilt creep into his heart. If he hadn't ran away then Vitani would have stayed with them and the trio would have been his biologically along with Kiara and Kopa.

Sarafina and Nala held each other while Sarabi and Kovu provided a rock for them to lean on, throughout this all Kiara had watched passively only snapping out of it when Kovu left her side and Taj replaced him, smiling Kiara leant against Taj and her new older brother gave her strength.

Four years after the family sat down and talked after the confessions, Nala's other four children were welcomed officially into the royal family and Simba adopted them as his own, Kopa and Kellan grew up with Rashida, Asha, Omari, Tahir, Zane, Shaka, Nailah and Aren. Now at four and three years old these ten lions and lionesses welcomed six new cubs into the pride, Asha had met and mated with a lone lion who lost his pride due to famine and gave birth to two healthy boys. Kiara and Kovu welcomed their third and fourth cubs both girls into the pride while Taj mated with Sarabi and had a son named Mufasa. Even though Mufasa was weirdly Simba's younger brother and grandson the pride never cared about that fact. Tau was the last one to have a cub, his wife Sarah bore his daughter shortly before she died from the hard labour, he named his daughter Sarah-Anne but called her Annie for short.

Many lions sought after Asha and Nailah but no one came close to even getting permission from their brothers and cousins to court them; giggling the two lionesses prayed that the three new girl cubs weren't smothered by them Asha and Nailah continued to search for their one true mate while playing aunt to their new nieces.

Tale sat in between Tau and Taj and they gazed down at Mufasa and Annie sleeping curled up next to each other. Tale leaned forward slightly to see Kiara nursing her cubs with Kovu hugging her from behind while watching their children feed. Sarabi, Nala and Simba joined them as Sarabi lay down beside the stirring cubs and gently helped them to latch on and nurse, Sarabi had stepped up to nurse Annie since her mother couldn't and Tau was forever grateful for that.

All in all the family of Simba and Nala grew and grew over the years until their numbers reached thirty-five, Vitani having got a mate and bore three children.

Mufasa smiled as he watched his and Sarabi's family grow, Ode having joined him long ago. Ode was Mufasa's half-sister and coincidentally half-sister to Zira, who had been thoroughly chastised along with Scar and Nuka about their behaviour. Mufasa never wanted anything to do with Davu ever again and so avoided him blatantly with the other four following suit, even Scar couldn't believe what Davu had done and who still hadn't atoned for his sins like Scar and Zira.

" One day soon we will all be together again my love, my family," Mufasa whispered as he watched his family.

Ode smiled knowingly at her brother as they felt a shift as someone new entered the plane, appearing before them was Sarafina having passed due to an illness. Running to Mufasa she embraced both him and Ode and joined them and the other three in watching their family mourn for Sarafina.

" One day Mufasa, one day," Sarafina said as the royal family got ready for bed.

The pride was now seventy strong with half being made up of the royal family, they hunted outside of the Pridelands as much as they could and the elderly or maimed animals came to them to be given an honourable death before being consumed by them in the Great Circle of Life.

**(1)- Taj means 'exalted' in African**

**(2)- Tau means 'lion' in African**

**(3)- Tale means 'green' in African**

**(4)- Asha meaning 'lively' in African, female name**

**(5)- Rashida meaning 'righteous' in African, male name**

**(6)- Omari meaning 'God the highest' in African**

**(7)- Ode meaning ' during travel' in African, cousin to Nala and killed by Zira**

**(8)- Kellan meaning 'powerful' in African**

**(9)- Nailah meaning 'successful' in African**

**(10)- Shaka: name of a Zulu tribal leader**

**(11)- Zane meaning 'noble' in African**

**(12)- Tahir meaning 'pure' in African**

**(13)- Aren meaning 'eagle' in African**

**(14)- Davu meaning 'the beginning' in African**

**Thank you for reading and just so you readers know I, Luna Midi do not own (unfortunately) The Lion King or any characters beside the ones marked and named by me. Thanks for clicking on this story, hope you liked it,**

**~Luna Midi**


End file.
